Una voz en la oscuridad (título provisional)
by bree.psique
Summary: Una mañana, Christine Daaé, encerrada en un manicomio, tiene un ataque, y muere debido a una negligencia médica, aparentemente. A pesar de que este acontecimiento resulta común en un establecimiento como este, su mejor amiga, Ágatha Hendricks, decide averiguar no sólo la causa real de su muerte, sino también las causas que presuntamente la llevaron a la locura.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Este es el basurero de la sociedad. Un lugar donde el olvido está presente en cada rincón de este infierno. Parece una simple casa junto al mar. De hecho, sería una de las mansiones más bellas de Port Northbutton, si no fuera porque aquí se aloja la escoria de la escoria, lo que nadie soporta ver…_

_Este lugar es el infierno. Pero es un infierno especial. No es como el infierno del que sacerdotes y religiosas hablan. Si hablaran de este infierno las personas se comportarían mejor, seguramente. Tampoco hace mucho calor, ni mucho frío, es decir, no es un infierno climático, pero no importa mucho ese aspecto realmente. Es un infierno real. Un infierno donde las personas pagan sus equivocaciones, sus pecados, sus respectivas suertes. Y sin embargo, no es una prisión como tal, donde las personas han robado, matado, engañado o mancillado, donde se les juzga y donde pueden defenderse. No es una cárcel donde los consideren personas, malas personas, eso sí, pero personas al fin y al cabo, seres humanos que merecen su castigo…_

_No, en este lugar simplemente no eres un ser humano, no eres más que un despojo, un experimento de Dios que falló. No puedes defenderte de los que piensan que procuran tu bien, no puedes hacer nada para evitar lo que te hacen. No te escuchan, porque todos piensan que no tienes nada que decir. Y porque piensan que no puedes decir ni hacer nada, jamás te dejarán salir. _

_Y poco a poco, en esta prisión sui generis, el alma va pereciendo, la voluntad se duerme para siempre, la esperanza te abandona y te vuelves exactamente lo que ellos quieren que seas: un cadáver que se mueve, un esclavo que hace lo que sea para que lo cuiden, un títere que pueden manejar a su antojo supuestamente en nombre de la ciencia…lo peor de todo es que, aunque tu condena en este lugar sea la muerte, no te matan como a un criminal. Es mucho peor. En mi caso, hubiese preferido la horca a vivir, mejor dicho, a no vivir aquí. _

_No sé porqué razón entraste a este lugar. Supongo que piensas que de alguna forma te ayudará, o quizás ni siquiera lo piensas. Quizás fuiste obligado por alguien que dice que te quiere,pero en realidad sólo deseaba abandonarte. Tal vez no sepas cosas que todo el mundo sabe, o sepas demasiado. Tal vez no puedas percibir el mundo como los demás. No importa, sea lo que sea, estás aquí ahor. Y yo me he impuesto un deber: el de advertirle a quien sea, como sea, de loque está ocurriendo en este lugar, para que sepa la situación de los olvidados, de los invisibles, de los fantasmas que habitamos en esta mansión. Una de estas formas es en este pequeño cuaderno. Si sabes leer (que creo que sí, puesto que lo tomaste y lo estás hojeando con atención), sólo voy a decirte algo más antes de que conozcas la historia de cada uno de nosotros y de que en un futuro agregue la tuya:_

**_Bienvenido al asilo de St. Mary. Bienvenido al lugar donde tus sueños se disuelven entre sombras._**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Te preguntarás en primer lugar quién soy y porqué he decidido escribir acerca de este lugar y de sus habitantes. Disculpa mi descortesía: es que necesitaba advertirte primero de lo que estaba escondido detrás de la hermosa fachada de mármol rosa, de los hermosos jardines llenos de flores que se encuentran alrededor, de los árboles siempre cargados de manzanas, duraznos y nueces, del hermoso letrero en la entrada, justo arriba de la impresionante puerta de caoba tallada a mano con figuras de ángeles, que reza "Asilo de St. Mary para dementes. Por una vida mejor para los desamparados." Detrás de la sonrisa de los médicos y las enfermeras que seguramente te recibieron con aprecio y con una palmada de apoyo en tu hombro, diciéndote que al fin estarás en paz, que dejarás de sufrir. A mí me recibieron igual cuando llegué aquí, hace más de diez años, y creí en ellos, en sus dulces palabras de aliento con las que te atrapan para luego darte cuenta de que todo era una mentira, en el momento justo en el que te enteras por ti mismo que jamás saldrás…_

_Perdón, estoy divagando de nuevo. Creo que es por mi locura, la real y la que todos los médicos creen que tengo. Me presentaré. Mi verdadero nombre es Christine-Marie Sophie Daaé, supuesta vizcondesa de Chagny. Si eres alguien que lee y que probablemente le guste seguir las notas que salen en los periódicos, sí, soy la misma cantante de ópera que un día hizo que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies y que una vez desapareció de la nada y nunca más la volvieron a ver en París. Tal vez te preguntes si fue por estos hechos que estoy aquí. La verdad es que, de cierta forma, sí. Gracias a quien provocó estos acontecimientos es que estoy loca, en primer lugar, por eso acepté que me encerraran en este inmundo lugar. Los doctores creen que lo que les dice el paciente es inventado; todo lo es, por ende, no hacemos caso de nada. Por eso he decidido no hablar. Ninguno de los doctores sabe la verdad. Nadie la sabrá, ya que mi esposo Raoul y yo nos cambiamos de apellido al llegar a Inglaterra huyendo de una sombra que aún continúa entre nosotros, y él cree que ocultándola puede hacerla desaparecer. Qué ingenuo. _

_Como en un principio quería saber qué era lo que ellos, médicos y enfermeras, pensaban de mí y de todos los huéspedes de este "hogar", he copiado los registros médicos para poder verlos todo el tiempo y poder comprobarlo con la realidad. No fue fácil, tuve que, cómo diría mi marido, tomarlos prestados por un tiempo, pero aquí están: _

**Nombre del paciente:** Christine-Marie Sophie Dubois.

**Edad:** 24 años.

**Estado civil:** casada.

**La refirió:** Su marido y su enfermera.

**Motivo de ingreso:** El marido refiere que cuando era niña tenía fantasías recurrentes relacionadas con los cuentos que su padre le contaba. Cuando él murió, ella no lo pudo tolerar y buscaba en cada hombre un sustituto de éste. Cuando se conocieron la paciente y su marido en París, donde ambos vivían, ella tenía una relación indecente con un hombre, la cual encubría con fantasías de persecución. Posteriormente, el marido refiere que se dio cuenta de la táctica que la paciente hizo para casarse con él, ya que el amante murió y ella había quedado embarazada. El hijo de la paciente nació después de su matrimonio con el actual marido y su traslado a Inglaterra. Por esa misma época, la madre de la paciente muere por causas naturales. Después del parto, ella enfermó de forma extraña, ya que comenzó a bajar de peso al utilizar, en lugar de sus vestidos habituales con corsés de cobre, vestidos con corsés de ballena o de aluminio. Asimismo empezó a tener comportamientos extraños a los habituales y pensamientos que sólo un hombre puede tener normalmente, llegando incluso a tratar de aconsejar al marido. Al mismo tiempo que ocurrieron estos síntomas, la paciente presentaba insomnio, disminución de apetito y melancolía. Este cuadro provocó que el marido contratara a la enfermera, Melinda Etheridge, la cual según su testimonio la trató de forma amable y atenta. A partir de la contratación de la señorita Etheridge, la paciente empezó a mostrar delirios de persecución, aduciendo que la enfermera quería envenenarla con la comida y que quería casarse con el señor Dubois sólo para obtener su fortuna. Al principio todo parecía controlarse, ya que el señor Dubois contrató de forma temporal a un doctor especialista en terapia hipnótica, pero la paciente logró engañar al mismo. La situación llegó a un nivel intolerable cuando la paciente intentó matar a su enfermera, atacándola con un cuchillo de cocina. Por eso, tanto el señor Dubois como la señorita Etheridge decidieron internarla en esta institución, ya que su presencia ponía en riesgo la seguridad de todos los habitantes de la casa. Su hijo murió dos meses después de su ingreso debido a una enfermedad respiratoria, hecho que aumentó su melancolía. Cuando se le realizó la entrevista de ingreso, la paciente no habló. Al preguntar si su mudez era de origen orgánico, el señor Dubois comentó que podía hablar normalmente, y que su mudez era signo de rebeldía. Para asegurar su comodidad dentro del asilo, el señor Dubois aceptó pagar una habitación en el área de los pensionistas.

**Observación de la conducta en la institución: **Se levanta de su cama exactamente a las cinco de la madrugada, cuando amanece y con su bata de dormir puesta y sólo eso se dirige a los límites del asilo, y camina alrededor de todo el lugar como si fuera una niña. Cuando llega la hora en la que todos los internos se despiertan, se dirige a su habitación para cumplir con los horarios del asilo. Cumpliendo con éste, se ducha, se viste con ayuda de una enfermera, se arregla el cabello y desayuna con todos los internos. Después se dirige a la cocina a lavar los platos y a ayudar a preparar la comida de los internos. Después de tomar la comida, se dirige al taller de corte y confección, donde confecciona sus vestidos y arregla el uniforme de los internos. Sólo cuando se altera se somete a baños especiales. Después que se apaga la luz en todo el asilo, permanece despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, siendo frecuente el que no duerma. Los fines de semana puede pasarla en el establo con un caballo negro, ya sea acariciándolo o montando en él, o se pasa todo el día observando el mar.

**Problemas encontrados durante su estancia: **La paciente se resiste al ingreso al asilo y muestra agresividad hacia su esposo y su enfermera. Sin embargo, a pasar el tiempo va oponiendo menos resistencia a su estancia. Ingresó al asilo con una delgadez extrema, ya que no había ingerido alimento alguno por espacio de un mes a causa de sus ideas delirantes. Al inicio se le tuvieron que administrar sueros para que se pudiera recuperar, pero a pesar del tiempo que lleva aquí y de su paulatina normalidad en la ingesta de sus alimentos, ha aumentado muy poco de peso. Su marido solicitó que se vistiera exclusivamente corsés de ballena o de fierro. Esto parece ser porque la paciente rechaza los corsés de cobre, arrojándolos al suelo o destruyéndolos si se le proporcionaba uno de este material. Generalmente está tranquila y se comporta de acuerdo al reglamento casi todo el tiempo, incluso incorporándose de buena gana a los trabajos que se le asignan y a los talleres, pero se altera de forma violenta los escasos días en que su marido viene a visitarla, llegando a tener fuertes ataques. En ciertas ocasiones se mantiene muy quieta, ya sea parada o sentada en el árbol que está en el patio trasero del asilo, donde se puede observar el mar, y retiene su vista por largos periodos, no queriendo siquiera tomar alimento o refugiarse de la lluvia y del viento helado que frecuentemente sopla en esta región.. Desde su llegada al asilo hasta la fecha no le ha dirigido ni una palabra ni a los médicos, ni a las enfermeras, ni a algún interno. Preguntando a su marido acerca de este hecho excepcional, nos respondió que sí puede hablar, y que le ha hablado en las visitas como normalmente lo hacía antes de ser internada.

**Diagnóstico: **Demencia precoz de tipo paranoico. Melancolía. Locura moral.

_Como se puede observar, si yo les contara algo acerca de lo que realmente sucedió para volverme loca (claro que lo estoy. Estoy consciente de ello), jamás me creerían. Considerarían que todo lo que les contara forma parte de mi delirio. Por eso no les hablo a ellos. Para qué serviría hablar, si de todas formas lo que yo diga será descalificado, ya que mi marido desvirtuó la verdad, una verdad que él mismo sabe. Lo que nadie sabe es que tengo la prueba de todo en su casa, escondida, observando todo lo que hace, oyendo todo lo que dice y esperando a que alguien la desentierre de la montaña de rosas como una bomba espera estallar. Nadie lo sabrá. Sólo el que lea esto._

_Realmente merezco y debo estar aquí, lo sé. Mi alma estaba condenada desde el momento en que nací, y el error que cometí nunca me dejará en paz, ni siquiera más allá de las fronteras de la muerte, ya que él mismo está ahí y gobierna ese mundo como alguna vez dominó las profundidades del mío. Pero es injusto estar aquí por lo que es real, por lo que le dije a mi esposo y por vivir lo que viví. No quiero ponerme en el papel de víctima, ya que no lo soy. Sólo quiero_ _hacer notar que, aunque es justo que esté aquí, no son justos los motivos que llevaron a mi marido a traerme a un lugar que me recuerda tanto al hogar que nunca quise tener, en ese sótano que debió haber sido mi cripta._

_Soy la esposa de la muerte._

Esto lo leí hace poco, tres semanas después de que ella se marchara para siempre y dejara todo lo que le recordara su estancia en este inmundo lugar. Cerca de su cama había una pared, y en esa pared había un ladrillo que se podía desprender con facilidad. Ahí guardaba con celo sus tesoros: sus escritos, su libro favorito, algunos caramelos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella cada minuto del día, ya que su presencia sigue aquí, como el ángel que siempre nos hizo creer que vivía aquí para mitigar un poco nuestro dolor.

Recuerdo que cuando la conocí la empecé a odiar sobremanera. Había en ella un porte magnífico, señorial. Incluso el primer día en que pisó los pasillos de St. Mary las propias enfermeras se preguntaban si era alguien de la realeza, con tanto garbo se desplazaba, los hombros rectos, los brazos deslizándose tan delicadamente como cortinas de seda, su caminar tan suave como el viento que las movía. Rubia, de ojos tan azules que el mar parecía gris en contraste y piel tan blanca y facciones tan finas que uno pensaba que estaba viendo a un hada o a un ángel. Y sin embargo con la mirada perdida, llena de tristeza. Enormes ojeras ya empañaban sus ojos y era bastante delgada, aspectos que indicaban que había sufrido. Aspectos que indicaban que era igual que todos nosotros.

Ella al principio estuvo en los cuartos que las autoridades del lugar exhiben para que los inspectores crean que es un lugar digno, junto con Berthe, quien volvió a golpearse la cabeza cuando ella se fue. Su marido aparentemente pagaba una fortuna para que ella gozara de privilegios especiales en el pabellón, como ropa y comidas decentes, una cama aceptable y a veces el acceso a la sala de esparcimiento. Sin embargo, él la olvidó por un tiempo, porque empezó a bajar poco a poco de nivel para situarse por fin en nuestro pabellón, donde tenía que hacer lo mismo que todos nosotros. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de dos hechos: el primero, que no era tan muda como los médicos creían que era, y que era la esposa de la muerte.

Muchos creen que lo más hermoso que tenía eran sus ojos. Yo considero que era su voz. Esa voz sí que me hacía dudar a veces de que fuera un ser humano y más bien ya me estuviera volviendo loca de verdad. La primera vez la escuché nombrarme suavemente al oído a la hora de la comida. Me llamaba repetidamente; yo volteaba y no veía a nadie moviendo los labios. Estuvo haciendo esto el tiempo suficiente como para pensar que mi cordura se había ido definitivamente, y luego se acercó y me permitió observar el prodigioso movimiento de su garganta. Ese grandioso don pudo hacernos la vida un poco mejor, un poco menos dura, menos dolorosa. Nos consolaba en esos momentos en los que pensábamos que ya no valía la pena estar vivos, y a muchos los acompañó a descansar en paz. Dicen que era la propia Virgen María la que bajaba todas las noches a arrullarnos con su melodiosa voz, pero en realidad era ella.

Cuando le pregunté cómo había desarrollado esa cualidad, ella me respondió la última frase que acabo de leer. Jamás pude averiguar el porqué, y tampoco el porqué decía también que ella estaba verdaderamente loca, que merecía estar ahí. Esta mañana he ido a su cama y he quitado el ladrillo de la pared para leer sus memorias, para sentirla conmigo, para no olvidarla. Ella planeaba que se los leyera a los demás internos, poco a poco, para que pudieran hacer algo más que nada. Para que pudiésemos vivir un poco mejor.

Muchas de las cosas que escribió son parecidas a las que me decía más a menudo. Otras cosas me explicaron el por qué esa maravillosa voz y por qué no quiso hablar nunca (es comprensible, yo he tratado de que los doctores me escuchen. Jamás lo hacen). Pero el hecho de que su esposo y ella se hayan cambiado el apellido al llegar a Inglaterra no lo sabía. Menciona presencias oscuras, sombras que persiguen, recuerdos que matan y que vuelven locas a las personas. ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? ¿Qué quiso decir con que ella era la esposa de la muerte? ¿Qué era lo que la atormentaba tanto antes de su llegada a St. Mary?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Nací en Uppsala, Suecia, el 26 de noviembre de 1875, costándole la vida a mi madre. Mi padre siempre me dijo que era muy parecida a ella, que se la recordaba mucho y, según el retrato que vi de ella, podía comprenderlo. Crecí muy feliz con él, ya que yo era la luz de su vida, la niña de sus ojos. Retrospectivamente, considero que era un tanto anormal la relación. Fuimos muy unidos, quizá demasiado. Yo era su bendición y él era mi vida. No me importó tener que irme muy pequeña de mi dulce pueblo, dejar a mis pocos amigos y a lo que yo conocía, para vagar por casi toda Europa con él; para acompañarlo primero a las ferias donde tocaba su níveo violín con rústica maestría, y luego para cantar con él sencillas y preciosas canciones de nuestra tierra, las tierras del Norte, las cuales muchas veces le hacían llorar, y algunas más de los lugares donde simplemente nos quedábamos un rato, quizás unas horas, solo para volver a emprender el vuelo._

_Mi padre hasta esos momentos no había salido nunca de Suecia. Era un campesino con un gran amor por la música. Había tocado por todo el país sólo para las festividades locales, y la gente lo quería. Sin embargo, la Gran Helada que me trajo a mí le arrebató casi todo lo que tenía: su casa, sus cosechas, mi madre. Sólo nos teníamos a los dos, y sólo vivíamos para los dos. Nuestra vida era demasiado íntima, podría incluso llegar a considerarse incestuosa. Él tenía una mente plagada de fantasía, me contaba las maravillosas historias del Norte, las cuales me hacían reír y otras veces llorar dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Me identifiqué en especial con una: la de la pequeña Lotte: la niña pura que recibía las visitas del Ángel de la Música y que la inspiraba en todo momento. Pensándolo ahora, era una historia tonta y muy peligrosa. Supongo que también la pequeña Lotte terminó en un lugar como éste. Sin embargo, en aquel momento era mi modelo a seguir: la inocencia, la virtud y la bondad encarnadas. Yo de verdad quería ser como ella, y que el Ángel me visitara y me inspirara. Y lo hizo, pero no pude soportarlo._

_Fue en el momento en que me asumí como la pequeña Lotte cuando conocimos a los Valerius, un matrimonio francés. Parecían una pareja agradable, pero me pareció más agradable cuando el marido se murió. La señora Valerius era lo más cercano que he podido encontrar a la pequeña Lotte: dulce, sensible. Muy ingenua, supongo, incluso hasta olvidable en algunas ocasiones. Después de que me casé con Raoul, la trajimos a la casona de la bahía y murió pensando que éramos felices, como en un cuento de hadas. Pobrecita de ella si hubiera sabido la verdad. No sé ni sabría nunca cómo hubiera reaccionado con ello. Le agradezco mucho su cariño y su bondad para conmigo durante todos los años en los que estuvimos juntas, tanto, que quisiera que en el cielo se volviera ciega para que no vea la ruina en que me he convertido. Él, sin embargo, era un sinvergüenza. Si mi padre y yo no hubiésemos tenido esa relación, seguramente me habría violado cuando nos conocimos. Esa mirada lasciva, esos comentarios hacia mi persona, me hacían sentir sucia, la que era perversa, la que lo provocaba. _

_Él nos encontró en Brabante, cuando estábamos tocando como siempre nuestras viejas y melancólicas canciones de las bellas tierras del Norte, y le prometió a mi padre que ganaría más dinero y que a mí me mandaría al Conservatorio para que fuera una gran y respetada cantante. Veía, decía, un talento extraordinario, al igual que mi padre, y en poco tiempo sería una de las grandes prima donna. En cuestión a eso volveré más adelante. _

_Como sea, para calmar un poco la nostalgia que iba naciendo y creciendo en mi padre como una enredadera, que ya lo empezaba a asfixiar, nos fuimos a vivir todos a Perros-Guirec, que era muy parecido a la vieja Uppsala, según mi padre, y ahí viví feliz. Muy feliz. Fue quizás la etapa más feliz de mi vida. Los impulsos del profesor Valerius se habían enfriado debido a mi apego con su mujer, y mi padre volvía a soñare imaginar bellas historias para contarme a mí. En esa feliz época conocí a mi esposo, Raoul. Era un niño tan impulsivo, tan honesto, tan valiente y atrevido… ahora que recuerdo, él y yo chocábamos a menudo, porque era igual, me asombra que no lo haya recordado hasta ahora. Me gustaba explorar todo, no dejaba que nadie me dominara, que nadie me hiciera sentir inferior. En esa época ni siquiera el profesor Valerius me humillaba como después lo hizo, y mi padre dejaba que flotara en el viento y volara libremente. _

_Raoul era igual, así que muchas veces nos peleábamos y discutíamos, pero poco a poco nos hicimos mu buenos amigos. Éramos tan buenos amigos que nos podíamos contar todo, incluso las leyendas y creencias más disparatadas. Cuando lo veas visitarme no podrías creer que ese hombre tan mundano y común era un niño con imaginación desbordada y apasionado de la vida y del mundo que le rodeaba, el cual me acompañaba a mendigar a los pescadores, a las dulces personas para que nos dieran alguna leyenda o algún cuento que hayan escuchado. Recopilamos tantas historias que nuestras mentes se llenaron de fantasía. Fantasías vanas y diversas, tanto como despertarnos a medianoche o madrugar para ver a los korringans cantando y bailando en el mar; como casarnos y vivir felices para siempre en ese lugar, con un montón de hijos a nuestro lado.. _

_Esas fantasías las alentaba e incluso las promovía mi padre. La sombra que tenía en el rostro se desaparecía cuando me veía llegar con Raoul. Lo más probable es que quería, como nosotros, que nos casáramos y fuéramos felices. Después me di cuenta que tenía algo; muy en el fondo sentía angustia hacia lo inevitable y esperaba en cierto modo que Raoul me rescatara del terrible destino que me aguardaba. Él lo sabía todo de alguna forma, pero nunca quiso decírmelo, tal vez porque me asustaría mucho (tal vez sus pensamientos eran muy lógicos después de todo, pero ahora que sé lo que él sabía y que me sucedió lo que me sucedió, ¿qué más daba saberlo a los seis años que a los treinta y seis?_

_Después de un maravilloso verano en el que los sueños de todos nosotros pudieran volverse realidad, llegó el otoño y nos trajo nuestras peores pesadillas a la realidad. Raoul se fue de vuelta a su mundo de oropel, el cual yo imaginaba (niña ingenua) como el palacio en el cual vivía y al que una vez me llevaría. Cuando regresó a París con su hermano lo extrañé muchísimo, porque con él me parecía todo tan hermoso, que no me di cuenta de que poco a poco mi padre también se estaba yendo a un lugar incluso más lejano. Solamente cuando lo vi desplomarse, con la boca llena de sangre y la mirada vacía, pude comprender que me había quedado completamente sola. En ese momento, mi infancia terminó, pero yo no quería aceptarlo. En ese tiempo estuve como dormida, no importándome nada, ni siquiera el entierro del único familiar que tenía en el mundo y que sólo me había preparado para su muerte diciéndome que esperara al Ángel de la Música, que vendría cuando él se fuera y que estaría a mi lado para siempre. En eso tuvo razón; su presencia siempre está conmigo, torturándome, volviéndome lo que soy: una simple loca._

_Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi mundo cambió. El profesor Valerius, después del funeral, inmediatamente dispuso nuestro traslado a París donde según él, íbamos a vivir mejor. Así fue como llegué ahí. Durante unos días fue como si mi padre siguiera presente, o como si yo fuese para él como la hija que nunca pudo tener. Poco a poco, me di cuenta que no iba a ser así. Cuando la señora Valerius no estaba en casa, él me obligaba a hacerle varias cosas que paulatinamente me fueron hundiendo. Echando un vistazo atrás, hacia esos momentos, no entiendo aún el porqué me mantuvo virgen. Quizá porque esperaba la muerte de su esposa para tomarme con total libertad, ya que ella, desde que llegamos a París hasta el día que murió ya instalada en nuestra mansión en Inglaterra, empezó a enfermar de lo que los médicos llaman "demencia senil", y parecía cuestión de tiempo que se fuera al mundo de los muertos, o por lo menos, del mundo real. El doctor parisiense que la revisó la primera vez que no recordó nuestros rostros aseguró que cualquier día podría hacerlo. Recuerdo que estaba muerta de miedo porque llegara ese día. El profesor Valerius me lo recordaba a cada momento y en cada lugar de la casa, y conforme pasaban los años empezó a exigirme, además de los besos en los labios que me repugnaban de tal modo que vomitaba justo después de hacerlo, que lo tocara entre las piernas, me subiera las faldas y el miriñaque y le mostrara mis "pequeños y adorables encantos", según el decía. Y lo hacía, qué remedio tenía. En cierto modo él cumplió la promesa que le hizo a mi padre. Entré a la Academia Nacional de Música a la temprana edad de once años, una edad que no aparentaba, y con una voz realmente mermada y patética, ya que él movió ciertos hilos. Si no hubiera sido por esa ayuda, jamás hubiese entrado. _

_Estuve tomando clases durante cinco años, donde poco a poco aprendí no sólo el solfeo y los diferentes cambios de voz, sino cómo ascender en la esfera social. Tenías para ello que tener un "protector", cosa que prohibió terminantemente el profesor Valerius porque, decía, era de su propiedad exclusiva. Y no era para menos: la mayoría de los "protectores" eran igual o inclusive más lascivos que él. Explorando el magnífico edificio que construyó Charles Garnier, me di cuenta de cosas terribles: si no tenías a tus padres o a una persona que te cuidara, como yo la tenía de forma dudosamente conveniente, eras blanco de esos vejetes con olor a alcanfor que te perseguían ofreciéndote dulces, chocolatinas o bellos animalitos, para meterte su asqueroso miembro en la boca o en la vagina y volverte un objeto más a su disposición. Cuántas veces no habré visto esas cosas, perpetradas a niñas mucho menores que yo, por personas que pertenecían a la nobleza, inclusive por personas que yo tenía desde la infancia en un muy alto concepto, como al mismísimo conde de Chagny… y a su hermano Raoul, quienes veían a la Academia como su prostíbulo personal. Pude ver con dolor la otra cara de mi querido Raoul, un joven-niño de trece años, aprendiendo a deleitarse con las carnes de otras niñas; todos mis bellos recuerdos de él fueron arrastrados por el mar de la desilusión, así como el mar de Perros-Guirec arrastró mi chal… Por azares del destino jamás me encontré cara a cara con él; considero que ni siquiera me reconocía, ya que era la chica más fea de toda la Academia. Era flaca, con rostro ratonil y cabello ralo. Parecía más bien un muchacho, y un muchacho raro. Fue una bendición y una maldición a la vez, ya que nadie se fijaba en mí, nadie se preocupaba porque estuviese bien en la Academia; por lo tanto, era bueno porque no tenía un "protector" que me obligara a hacer peores cosas que en casa, pero tampoco tenía a alguien que sacara a relucir lo que tenía en mí, que pudiera compartir mi dolor, me ayudara a ascender y que creyera realmente en mí. Fue en aquel entonces que deseé más que nunca que existiese el Ángel de la Música, que me acompañase y se quedase conmigo por siempre. Y entonces, algo ocurrió._

_Cuando cumplí los quince años, murió en extrañas circunstancias el profesor Valerius. Él se veía muy sano, como si nada le afectase, esperando el inevitable deceso de su esposa para poder hacer conmigo todo lo que quería. Era tan audaz en esas últimas fechas que ya entraba al baño cuando estaba dentro, en la regadera, para poder acariciarme. Era una sensación tan horrible que me paralizaba de miedo cuando me metía a la ducha. (Aún hoy me paralizo cuando tomo las duchas o los baños, ya que en todo momento siento que estoy siendo observada por alguien más que las enfermeras, y que alguien quiere tocarme y tomarme a la fuerza, y sé que ha llegado a pasar con varias de nosotras. Si piensas que las personas que están dentro de un asilo no se dan cuenta de ello, estás muy equivocado. Lo hacen. Y sufren mucho, aunque a algunas no sepan realmente lo que les pasó). Un buen día, supongo que frustrado porque su esposa no acababa de morirse de una vez, y alentado quizá por una mayor cantidad de alcohol que acostumbra tomar, me dijo que ya estaba preparada para ser una mujer y que estaba todo listo para hacerme el honor. Ese día estaba muerta de miedo. Sentía que sombras tenebrosas me perseguían, y que ya no habría salvación: a partir de ese día sería un objeto a su total y entera merced. Sin embargo, un hecho hizo posible que permaneciese intacta algún tiempo más. Su muerte. Una muerte milagrosa, tal vez, pero que confirmó que yo no merecía vivir._


End file.
